


So, About Your Concussion?

by EducationalAdmiral



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s03e09 And the Fatal Separation, Minor Injuries, Missing Scene, Other, i found this in my notes and thought why not post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalAdmiral/pseuds/EducationalAdmiral
Summary: Eve manages to catch him and keep him steady, her voice begging him for answers but he can't even begin to comprehend her questions. Jacob wonders silently if nose is bleeding. He knows for certain that he is concussed.





	

When he stumbled in the doors he was dripping wet and soaked to the chore, his legs shaky beneath him, and Eve didn't know what to think. Her conversation with Cassandra came to an abrupt end as they both stood to help him.

Even more concerning than his physical state was the look on his face. He looked angry, and scared, and exhausted, all storming his face and leaving it a whirlwind of emotions. He met Eve's eyes and only worried her more.

"Shangri-la is under attack."

That's all he can manage to say before his legs give way beneath him and he crumbles to the floor, his vision starting to blur and his body cold as ice. Eve manages to catch him and keep him steady, her voice begging him for answers but he can't even begin to comprehend her questions. He wonders silently if nose is bleeding. He knows for certain that he is concussed. 

He can see Cassandra's bright hair in front of him and his brain quietly says that she shouldn't be up and moving to help him- she's still recovering- but the thought drifts away as his head keeps pounding. 

He hears Jenkins accent somewhere but it still feels far away, and his vision goes out completely. He falls slack in someone's arms.

///

He wakes up sometime later, he imagines not much time has passed. His body is shaking instinctively, God, is it cold in there. His back is against something solid and flat. He smells something, feels hands on his shoulders and maybe one on his forehead. Someone is repeating his name, and he moves towards it.

He opens his eyes and the brightness of the room surprises him. It takes him a couple blinks to adjust to it and to focus on the image in front of him- Jenkins, brows furrowed and eyes filled with concern. 

"Mr. Stone, can you hear me?"

Jake nods hesitantly, concision making his brain feel like it's swimming, maybe drowning. He must have water in his lungs, he realizes, and he starts to cough and move to his side to let the water drip from his mouth. He feels a hand pat his back as he sputters. 

He grounds himself, his eyes focusing on the books by his side. He tries to figure out where he is, back on the flat surface and surrounded in books, somewhere in the library. He's laying on that one desk, he figures, the one that the clipping book rests on. For a moment, he feels like he might pass out again and he blinks a couple of times, heavy eyelids and swimming brain.

"Mr. Stone," Jenkins says, suddenly appearing in front of his face. Jenkins puts one hand on his forehead and pulls his eyelid up to look, a flashlight appearing in his head and practically blinding Stone. Apparently, whatever he sees satisfies him and he turns it off. 

"Are you alright Stone?" He hears someone say, he assumes it's Eve. He tries to nod but instinct stops him from making that mistake again. He croaks out a yeah, and Jenkins' frown deepens.

"No, you are not. You stumbled in soaking wet and promptly passed out. You're clearly concussed. What happened?" 

He starts to push himself, Jenkins helping keep him stable as he does so. He raises a hand to rub his forehead and scrunches his nose in an attempt to remember.

"I got hit with a blow dart."

"A blow dart?" Cassandra asks, and then Jenkins says, "That doesn't explain why you're soaking wet." 

He lets his posture fall and puts his head in his hands, damp hair sticking to his forehead and dripping water in his eyes. "I fell down a waterfall, I think." 

"What?" Eve hisses, Cassandra talking at the same time as her.

"A waterfall?" 

"Yeah." Jake sighed.

"And... Why did you fall down a waterfall?" Jenkins questioned, brow raised and then he saw something flash through Jake's eyes. He whips his head up and immediately winces. He tries to stand but hesitates, knowing he'll probably be to wobbly to stand long. Concussion, his brain reminds him before he can make it ache worse. He ignores it and stands anyway.

"Shangri-la," he says quickly. "Shangri-la has been invaded. The Monkey King! And- and they got the staff!" 

"Slow down, Stone." Eve says quietly, "Let's get you cleaned up and dried off. Where's Flynn?" The last part isn't addressed to him, Jake knows that. Jenkins looks to Eve and looks like he's considering something. 

"I'll get him and bring him here," with that he turns and moves down one of the halls. Eve watches him leave and then turns to Cassandra.

"Can you find Ezekiel? I'm going patch up Stone."

"You don't need to-" He starts to interrupt but they ignore him.

"On it!" She spins on her heel and takes off down a different hall then Jenkins went down.

"So, about your concussion." Eve says, smiling. 

Stone grunts, rubbing his temple again. "Tell me about it."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this and I have no memory of doing so but I figured I might as well post it lmao
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ EducationalAdmiral!!


End file.
